


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Implied necrophilia, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in the flashback of Seras Victoria during her battle with Zorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Let me toss one in the wife first" the criminal grimaced from the pain in his eye. He looked over the corpse of Seras' mother and licked his lips, "Fuck you want? she's dead" his comrade said, not bothering to stop him. "Still warm, isn't it? Hell, I've fucked worse" he said as he tore the front of her shirt and bra, exposing her breast. He kneeled above her, mumbling a yeah as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

He was going to fuck the corpse, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seras lying in a pool of her own blood. Smirking he stood and walked over to her, kicking her body over onto her back. Seras cried out at the movement, the hole in her stomach bleeding out more. Before she could even try to get up, the man knelt over her and ripped her shirt open as well. "You can't be serious?" his mate complained, but made no move to intervene. "She's only a child." the man on top of her smiled wickedly. "Fucking bitch deserves it for stabbing me in the goddamn eye, the little twat" he growled. Seras cried, as he tore off her pants and underwear. "Aw, what a beauty" he moaned as he felt her young virgin pussy.

Spreading her legs, he without warning thrusted inside her. Seras screamed out, but was quickly silenced as the man covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up, you bloody cunt before I kill you like your parents" he yelled at her. He fucked her roughly, the blood coming from her wound and her pussy lubricating his dick as it plowed into her. He panted and moaned as he pounded her little body, the sickening sound of skin slapping echoed around the room. An idea then formed in his head and he smirked at it evily.

He pulled out of Seras' shaking body before he turned her over onto her stomach, forcing her into a kneeling position with her ass in the air. Spreading her ass cheeks he rammed into her in one thrust. Seras choked out a scream, but nothing came out. The man brutally fucked her virgin asshole, blood dripping down the back of her thighs from her torn anus. Her body rocked forcibily with each agonizing thrust into her, the man not relenting at all. He just gripped her hips and grunted and hissed as he slammed into her small bleeding hole, his balls slapping loudly against her ass cheeks. "God, she's fucking tight! Eh, you wanna turn with her after I'm done with the brat?" he panted, as he felt his release coming. His mate shrugged. "Sure, why not. Have nothing else to do but just stand here" he said. The man quickened his thrusts before he slammed roughly into her one last time, moaning as his semen shot into her. Sighing, he pulled out of the shaking girl's body, blood and semen mixed together poured out her anus. Before she could try to crawl away, the second man knelt behind her and slammed her face down onto the wooden floor, soaked with her blood. "Don't move, kid" he snarled as he pulled his pants and underwear down with one hand while the other held her head down. Freeing himself, he shoved into her and began fucking her small body instantly, moaning at the tightness.

"God", Seras spoke in her head, "why? why must this happened? why? please, make it stop. It hurts! it hurts! it hurts so much, god!" she cried, tears mixing with the blood in her eye. All Seras could feel was pain. The pain in her stomach, the pain from the man thrusting into her torn asshole, just pain. Pain everywhere. The man inside her continued to violate her, fucking her fast and hard, their skin smacking loudly until he threw his head back and grunted, his cum pouring into her as well. Ripping his dick out of her and placing himself back in his pants, he stood up and walked towards the door. "Shall we leave" he asked the other man who had managed to bandage his eye. The man smirked and took a last glance at the blood covered family. "Yeah, let's get out of here before the cops show up" he said as they walked out and closed the door behind them.


End file.
